


A Second Chance

by silvertrails



Series: Unfinished Business [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: This is a short scene in my Unfinished Business Arc. This month was Alexander Hamiilton's and Philip's birthdays, so that inspired me to write this.





	A Second Chance

**A Second Chance  
** By CC  
January, 2019 

I do not own Hamilton-Miranda characters. I’m just playing with them for a little while.

This is a scene in my Unfinished Business arc's universe.

* * *

Thomas tried to hide his anxiety as best he could. He was not ready or this, and at the same time he was. He had been a father, and so had Alexander, so why was he feeling as if something terrible and wonderful was going to happen? Alexander was nervous too, but he was holding up better. Actually it was his husband’s hand that guided Thomas inside the Graham Windham, and grounded him to reality.

They had been trying to adopt for a while, and finally the agency had found two orphan siblings that needed a home. Thomas and Alexander had sent their papers, going through all the procedure as if they were not the Secretaries of State and Treasury. Of course the people from the Graham Windham knew, and their security was outside, but their presence at the agency had been masked as a visit at one of the oldest institutions from New York.

Thomas and Alexander had seen pictures of the toddlers, and the resemblance had been uncanny, to say the least. This was the first time they were going to meet them in person. 

“Good morning Secretary Jeffers, Secretary Hamel,” Mrs. Jones said. “The children are waiting for you.”

“Do they know…?”

“Not yet, Secretary Hamel. We need to see the dynamics between you and them first. It's improbable that something will go wrong, but it is safer for you and for them like this.”

“We understand,” Alexander said. 

Thomas nodded. What if…? 

Mrs. Jones opened the door and they saw the toddlers sitting on a playing mat together with a young social worker. The boy was two years old, and he had a cap of brown curls. The girl was one year old, and she had Sally’s eyes. Thomas could feel Alexander’s hand trembling, so he got a hold on his own emotions and squeezed it gently.

“Papa?” the boy said, his eyes fixed on Alexander. 

“Yes, Philip,” Alexander said. “It is I.”

The girl, Harriet, was looking at Thomas with awe. He knelt on the playing mat and extended his hand towards her. She took it, and smiled at him, and then Thomas was hugging Harriet tight, murmuring words that he should have said in their first lives. 

“Da!” Harriet said, and buried her small hands in Thomas’ hair.

“My beautiful Harriet, I love you.”

Alexander was sitting on the playing mat, Philip in his arms, tears rolling down his face as he whispered “I’m sorry”, and “I love you” alternatively. Mrs. Jones and the social worker were obviously moved, and a little worried.

“I am sorry for getting so emotional,” Alexander said. “We have been waiting for this for a long time.”

Thomas nodded, not trusting his voice, Harriet still in his arms. 

Philip looked at him and said. “Dad?”

“Yes,” Alexander said. “Papa and Dad.”

“Pa!” Harriet said. “Da!”

“Yes, my darlings,” Thomas managed. “Dad and Papa. Do you want to… come home with us?”

Harriet threw her arms around Thomas’ neck. Phillip sat on Alexander’s lap. “Home,” he said. “Yes.”

“Well, it seems this is love at first sight,” Mrs. Jones said. “Once you sign the last papers, you can take your son and daughter home. You need to choose a surname for them.”

“Hamel-Jeffers,” Alexander said. They had kept their surnames, but they had spoken about this beforehand. 

“I will prepare the last papers,” the social worker said. 

Thomas stood with Harriet in her arms. He looked at Alexander, who was negotiating with Philip and finally set him down and grabbed his hand.

“Home,” Thomas said. “Finally.”

Alexander gave him a bright smile. “Home, and this time we will get it right.”


End file.
